The Watcher's Daughter
by kat69d
Summary: Rupert Giles meets someone he didn't even know existed...how will life in Sunnydale change with a Watcher's daughter around? Especially when she is so unlike Giles and thinks nothing of pissing off vampires? Sunnydale will never be the same again...
1. Revealing the Secret

**Note: I do not own Buffy or anything from it...I'm only borrowing it from Joss Whedon and company...Hope you like it and there will be a sequel of sorts after this is all posted...Enjoy...**

* * *

I found myself in the hallway of Sunnydale High School, students loitering in front of their lockers or making their way to their classes. I approached one group of students to see if they could direct me.

"Excuse me. Could any of you tell me where I could find Mr. Rupert Giles?" I asked.

"Who?" one girl sneered, flinging her blond hair over her shoulder.

"Rupert Giles."

"I don't think there's any teacher here by that name."

A short redhead stopped beside me and interrupted the conversation. Her purple hat matched the purple skirt she was wearing with her shirt being a lighter lilac color. It seemed more middle school than high school but her smile seemed to put me at ease.

"I know where Giles is. I can take you there right now. I'm Willow."

"Deedra and thank you."

I followed her through the hallways, past a lounge area where a bunch of students were milling around, flipping through their textbooks. I patted my bag, convincing myself of what was in there. To say that I was nervous would be an understatement. I was completely and utterly freaked and I've faced bad shit before.

"What do you need Giles for?"

"Closure. He knew my mother and in her will, she asked me to bring him a few letters she wrote to him over the years."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's life."

She pushed open the doors to the library and I took in the numerous books. What caught my eye first was the cage to the side, immediately knowing what would be hidden on the shelves and in the cupboards. Sitting around the long table was a boy around my age with dark brown hair and a petite blond girl.

"Hey, Will. Who is this?" the boy asked grinning.

"Down, Xander. This is Deedra and she's looking for Giles."

"He had to grab something from the staff room. He'll be back in a minute. I'm Buffy."

"It's nice to meet you, all of you."

While Buffy looks petite and weak, I know differently. I know of her destiny, her path as the Slayer. Before she died, my mother told me whatever she could and trained me so I would be prepared. Even with a Slayer fighting evil, she couldn't be in two places at once so the number one rule while growing up was to be on guard and be prepared. Her training went well with the self defense I had been taught at school.

"I like your boots," Buffy replied.

"I bought them in London. They're quite comfortable."

Said boots were black knee high platform boots with buckles. I had paired them up with a loose black mini, a tight sleeveless turtleneck in blood red and black arm warmers. A small coffin shaped bag completed my outfit. Mum had gotten a laugh out of it when I purchased it.

"Ah, Buffy, are you ready for your training lesson?" an older English man asked, entering the library while still reading from the book in his hands.

"Hello to you too, Giles. I will be but first you have a guest."

His eyes shot up and looked me over. While I knew my outfit was different, it's part of who I am and I wasn't going to dress like Buffy or Willow even if it meant life or death. My previous professors tried and for a brief second my mother tried but none could convince me to change.

"You are Rupert Giles?" I asked.

"Yes. And you are?" he asked, closing the book but using his finger as a marker.

"Deedra Winston. My mother was Kathleen Winston. After her death, I was instructed to deliver these letters to you."

"When did she pass?"

"About 6 weeks ago. I would have arrived earlier but I had to finalize her estate."

I opened my bag and removed the envelopes. I handed them over and closed up my bag.

"I do not know exactly what she may have written but I have a copy of her will and another letter which explains it in more detail."

The three students watched as he opened the first letter and read the words within. The book dropped from his hands as he reread the letter before tearing into the next one. His skin paled as his mind comprehended what he was being told. He looked at me before taking out a handkerchief from a pocket to clean his glasses.

"Hey, B. Are we training or what?" a familiar voice called as the doors banged open.

In a blur, I reached down into the shaft of my boot, grabbed my knife, and threw it at the girl near the doors. With the others watching, she caught the knife before it struck her and she twirled it in her hand.

"Dee? What the hell? I thought you were a goner."

"I would have been if not for that knife. I drove it into his thigh and twisted just after he bit down. He let go of me and I jerked around dragging that across his throat. Did you know a half decapitation would work at dusting a vamp? When I came to at the hospital, you were already in the wind."

"Would someone like to fill the rest of us in on what is happening?" Xander butted in.

"My mother was Faith's Watcher in Boston. A nasty vampire, named Kakistos, attacked our home during a training session. He tortured, mutilated, and killed my mother before attacking Faith. I had been taken into another room to be dinner for a vamp but as you just heard, I took him out but received a not so nice parting gift," I spoke, pulling down the side of my turtleneck to show off the scars. "Once I was able to leave Boston, I headed here to give Mr. Giles those letters as per my mother's will."

"What do they say, Giles?" Buffy asked.

"You're 17. I would wager your birthday is in May," he said, refolding the letters.

"May 21. I didn't know either until I was shown the will, which included my own letter explaining the why. No one else has to know unless you disclose it. She never told anyone at the Council as not to get either of you in trouble. You don't have to do anything if you wish not to."

"You English sure know how to drag out an explanation. What is going on, Giles?" Buffy asked again.

"It seems Deedra is my daughter. I had become acquainted with her mother during meetings of the Watcher's Council and since it is discouraged, we hid our relationship. About a month later, Kathleen was reassigned and we lost contact.

"And what do you mean if I wish not to? I just found out you're my daughter. Of course I want to," he said, facing me.

"Rather than the Watcher's Council gaining guardianship over me, Mum had a clause written into her will that I would be emancipated if I was over the age of 14. If I had been younger, then I would have been brought to you. As an emancipated minor, I don't _need_ a father but I would _like_ to have a father, if only for the guidance you can give."

"We'll leave you two to talk. Faith and I will patrol tonight. We can do the training later."

"Kakistos is toast so you don't have to worry."

Faith handed me my knife and she left with the other three. I was shown into an office and offered tea. I accepted only to have something occupying my hands, rather than fidget.

"What should I call you?" I blurted.

"You may call me whatever you are comfortable with."

With that, Rupert and I started a lengthy conversation into our lives. I listened as he explained his work with Buffy over the last couple of years and the demons they have encountered. He listened as I described my life with Mum, my informal (ie. demonology) education, and my training. I didn't talk much of school since it would raise too many questions. We were unaware of the time spent talking until a short balding man entered the library.

"Mr. Giles, entertaining a student within one's office is prohibited," he sneered.

"Principal Snyder, please meet Deedra Winston. She is in essence my ward and I will be enrolling her here as a student come Monday. Deedra, this is Principal Snyder."

"Pleased to meet you."

I could tell that he wasn't pleased. He was wound tighter than a rope and clearly thought that any student was below him. With that look on his face, I vowed to make this year one he wouldn't forget.

"May I ask why you are here this late?" Rupert asked.

"I came to inform you that you will be chaperoning the Homecoming dance next week. The committee is meeting tomorrow morning before first period. You are to be there to offer help."

"Is this how it's done in America? Ordering people to do things rather than asking? This country is a democracy is it not? With that display, you would think it was a dictatorship," I said.

"Young lady, this is my school and if you wish to be a student here, you should control your attitude better."

"Isn't a student meant to ask questions? And while I didn't mean to infuse my questions with attitude as you call it, I apologize. I must have misread the sign out front when I entered. I thought I entered Sunnydale High and not Snyder High."

"Deedra, enough," Rupert hushed.

"No, Mr. Giles. Obviously the girl has something to say. Continue."

"It is my understanding that a principal is here to be in charge of the day to day activities within the school and to be a leader, one who can guide both staff and students. Normally a principal is one who people can look up to and go to with problems, not someone who orders people around and threatens the enrollment of a potential student.

"Within the few minutes that you have been here, I can tell you dislike and distrust students so it would lead me to question your choice in becoming principal. My thoughts lead me back to your own words: this is my school. You want to rule this school with an iron fist and control everything that goes on within it. Which isn't plausible."

I reached down and picked up my bag. I dug out a slip of paper and handed it to Rupert.

"Goodbye, Rupert. I will visit tomorrow. Farewell, _mein früher_. I look forward to our next encounter."

I left the library and headed out in the direction of my hotel. I can just tell living in Sunnydale was going to be fun.


	2. Chocolate is a Delicious Evil

**Note: I do not own Buffy or anything from it...I'm only borrowing it from Joss Whedon and company...Hope you like it and there will be a sequel of sorts after this is all posted...Enjoy...

* * *

**

My first week in Sunnydale had me jumping in all directions and it couldn't make me any happier. I helped Buffy with her homecoming queen thing while the others helped Xander's girlfriend Cordelia. While I had met the brunette, she was acting like a bitch and I couldn't understand why others put up with what she said or did to them. Hence my choice to help Buffy and using it to knock Cordelia down a few pegs.

I personally drew and colored the 'Vote Buffy' posters. Most of the picture was in black and white except for Buffy and the wording. It stood out better and caught people's eyes. The artsy students commented on them and suggested I join the Arts Club. I didn't commit or decline the invitation since I wasn't sure if Rupert would keep up my training and demonology education.

The night of Homecoming was suspenseful since neither Buffy nor Cordelia was there for most of the night. Willow and Xander thought it would be a good idea to trap the girls together so they would talk out their differences. I didn't think it would end up like they hoped but all of us were surprised when they showed up, dirty and ragged. Buffy called it an average night for a Slayer.

Life after the dance seemed to settle down. Rupert offered me the spare room, which he had been using for storage and while I felt a bit uncomfortable, I agreed to make him happy. With 2 Slayers to train against, there was never an easy moment. Faith had gotten better since the last time I saw her. Rupert allowed me to read any book that he had in exchange for adding Mum's books into his collection. I kept onto a few of my own that I didn't want Rupert or anyone else to see. It would be too much to explain.

It started like any other day of the past week until _mein früher_ announced that each student had to sell chocolate bars for new band uniforms. I nodded to all the others at our table and stood up to gather the boxes. His beady eyes watched me as I descended on him.

"We can't have the band team wearing last year's styles, now can we? My friends and I will do our best to make them the best dressed band even though they can't put two notes together and win a competition. I'll take 5 boxes for the group."

"Watch your tongue, Ms. Winston," he replied, handing over the 5 boxes.

"I haven't said anything that others haven't thought. Classes start soon so I better get back to the trenches. I shouldn't give you any educational reasons for belittling me."

Even though the chocolate was tasty, it turned the town upside down. Anyone over the age of 30 was a kid again and I saw something that went against nature: Snyder as a kid. It was wrong and creepy and I was glad to be rid of him, at least until I saw Rupert, my father, acting like a delinquent. Buffy was more shocked to see him making out with her mother. The two of us had gone to investigate the chocolate while the others researched possible reasons at the library.

"Mom. Quit it. It's just…ew to see you making out with Giles," she said, pulling her mother away from Rupert.

Inside the warehouse, Buffy and Rupert went after the man speaking on the phone. They seemed to know him and weren't happy to see him. Rupert landed a good right hook into the man's eye and Buffy ran after him when he tried to escape. The man circled around and was running towards Mrs. Summers and I. I thought quickly as to what I could do to stop him and my knife was out of the question.

"Oi, evil man," I yelled.

His attention focused on me for a second and he stopped dead in his tracks. Buffy came up behind him with a length of rope she found and bound his arms to his body.

"Dee, did you really have to flash him? Couldn't throw something at him and knock him down?" she asked.

"It stopped him and our parents are a bit preoccupied."

They were seriously snogging. Rupert had Mrs. Summers pushed against the wall and his hands were all over the place. Rather than focusing on our disgusting parents, Buffy and I turned to the man.

"Ethan, I thought I made myself clear the last time you were in town. Now tell me what's going on or I will force feed you a chocolate bar and then let Ripper after you."

"Come on, Buffy. Is that how you greet an old friend?" he asked.

"An old friend? You tried sacrificing me to a demon and the time before that I nearly died because you turned me into a damsel in distress."

"You picked that costume yourself. I only said a few incantations."

The smacking noises coming from our parents were making me ill so I stepped up to this Ethan and knelt down to his level.

"I'm not a Slayer so I don't possess the strength that she has but I can put a lot of force behind a punch. And if I have to, I'll magick the answer right out of you."

"A Brit? I thought Ripper was the only Brit in the Slayer's little gang."

"I'm new and I bring a different way of doing things to the team. Now either tell us what magick you did on the chocolate or I'll show you what else I bring to the team," I said, straddling his waist.

"Hmm. You think your position allows you to threaten me? I quite like you on me," he smirked.

I slid my hands up under his shirt and found his nipples. I flicked them once in pleasure before grabbing them and twisting. He hissed in pain.

"See what I can do? That was just the start of my persuasion technique. Now tell us what's going on or I up the ante."

Ethan spilled his guts after another twist of his nipples. He told us about the tribute and exactly what a vampire named Mr. Trick was going after. Since she was near the phone, Buffy called Willow, Xander, and Oz who were at the library. She told them to research this demon Lurconis and to send someone over to the hospital to see about the babies.

I pulled Ethan over to the desk and secured him to the legs so he wouldn't escape. Buffy and I detangled our parents and headed towards the hospital to meet up with Xander. He was interrogating the nurse who hadn't seen a thing.

"They're gone. This so called nurse was too busy watching TV to check on the newborns," he told us.

I ran my fingers through my honey colored hair and shrugged.

"I guess that means a trip down into the sewers. In the weeks that I've been here, I've seen every cemetery and church but never the sewers. Damn, I wish I brought my camera."

Xander handed Buffy a cross bow and a curved ax to me. He looked at the adults and kept the other weapon for himself. Rupert and Mrs. Summers followed us down in to the sewers and were the first to notice the babies. Mrs. Summers wanted to rush to them but Buffy held her back.

"Don't you guys know already that this is my town and I'm not going to let anything evil happen?"

One of the vampires attacked Buffy and the fight was on. Xander and I went after the other vampires while Rupert and Mrs. Summers went after the crying babies. A deep rumble filled the sewers and the demon made an appearance. Buffy dropped the cross bow and I handed her the ax. Unfortunately the blade did nothing against the demon.

I looked around the section of sewers and saw a pipe labeled gas.

"Buffy," I yelled pointing up at the pipe.

She reached up, broke the pipe free, and pointed it at the torch in front of the demon. It acted like a giant blow torch and lit the demon on fire. It screeched and jerked several times before collapsing silent. Lurconis was dead.

We returned the babies to the hospital and we headed to the library to meet up with Willow and Oz. I forced Rupert into a chair far away from Mrs. Summers while we told them what happened. Willow called the police to collect Ethan before we headed home.

Rupert was more quiet and withdrawn over the next few days. He apologized up and down for anything that he might have done while under the influence of the chocolate. Buffy threatened him with a beating if he ever kissed her mother again. While I thought it was gross, I didn't have that paternal bond with Rupert so I didn't care, I just didn't want to see it happening.


	3. Big Bad x 2

**Note: I do not own Buffy or anything from it...I'm only borrowing it from Joss Whedon and company...Hope you like it and there will be a sequel of sorts after this is all posted...Enjoy...**

* * *

The next week and a half was peaceful. Faith and Buffy patrolled, occasionally taking Xander, Willow, and I along to help. There wasn't much vampire activity so most often we'd spar and Rupert would critique our moves. I think he preferred it this way as not to get hurt while fighting Buffy or Faith.

"Come on, Buff. You've been acting all secretive lately. What's going on?" Willow asked as we walked into the library after class.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about life after high school. Mom's been asking about university. I don't think I did well on the SATs but she's been getting brochures from everywhere. She thinks with Faith here I can live a normal life."

"Buffy Summers and a normal life? Isn't that like an oxymoron?" Xander teased.

"You think you did bad? I finished my education at a boarding school in Scotland but Mum always thought the more you know the better so I'm doing another year. You had a year to study in between patrolling and fighting demons. I had a week to study and with Rupert standing over my shoulder, it was study, breathe, and study. This was worse than my end of year exams back home."

"You both did terrific. If not you will take it again," Rupert offered coming out of his office.

"Excuse me. Are you Mr. Rupert Giles?" a woman asked, entering the library.

"Not another long lost relative, eh Giles?" Xander quipped.

"I am Gwendolyn Post from the Watcher's Council. I am here as Faith's new Watcher."

I took one look at the new woman and felt something deep within me. There was something wrong with her. I didn't trust her.

"Isn't it policy of the Watcher's Council not to reveal yourself to non-members? Anyone could have been in here, at least you announced yourself to people who already know the truth about Rupert and Buffy. Besides, if you're really here for Faith, you would know she sleeps the day away in her hotel room. She never wakes up before 5," I said.

"And who would you be if you know of the Council's policy?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Kathleen Winston's daughter."

"Ah."

"Yes, ah. It was because of your incompetency that allowed my mother to be killed. Most Watchers are sent to potential Slayers months, if not weeks, after they've been identified. We were in the same city yet your so called Council didn't notify my mum until the day Faith was called. We were at a loss with teaching Faith about vampires and demons and she was unprepared when Kakistos came after us."

"But Faith managed out alive as did you," the woman replied.

"Barely and after watching the sadistic vampire torture, mutilate, and kill my mother. She was my life and the Watcher's Council was part of the reason she was killed."

I turned my back on Gwendolyn Post and faced my friends and father. I picked up my coffin bag and grabbed my books.

"If I can help in any way, let me know but I will not be around this thing, at least until she begins to think for herself and see that the Watcher's Council has a giant stick up its arse."

I walked out of the library and didn't turn back. Something inside told me not to trust her and it was right. She had been part of the Council until she went all loony and they kicked her out. She used the Slayers and her friends to get her hands on something that could end the world. There was a lot of action that I missed, especially the part of Buffy's souled vampire boyfriend coming back from Hell. But in the end, I was glad since I didn't have to kill her myself.

"Aren't you two supposed to be leaving for your double date with Oz and Cordelia?" I asked, pushing open the door to the Chem lab.

"Dee, what are you doing here?"

"With Rupert gone and Buffy at home being harassed by her mum, I decided to make use of the stack of weapons in the library. I just finished up a round with one of the swords and was going to head home when I heard you in here. Now spill. Why are you two in here doing magick when you should be meeting Oz and Cordelia?" I replied while jumping up onto the work bench.

I looked at the ingredients that Willow had out and nodded my head. I may be a newbie to the group but I had seen something going on between the two best friends.

"Ah. An anti-love spell. I know of an easier way."

"What? How?" Willow asked.

I slapped both Willow and Xander upside their heads before knocking them together.

"You had your entire lives to get together but you both wait until you have someone else to act on the feelings. Willow, you're hurting yourself more than when you pinned away for the sod before you hooked up with Oz. He didn't see you as anything more until you were unattainable. While you have the history with Xander and I bet the snogging is quite good, imagine if Oz found out.

"And, Xander, you managed to tear down Cordelia's brick walls to date her. One of the prettiest girls in the year and she sees something in you that she doesn't see in other guys or else why would she choose you? I know you snogged in frightening times but it's more than that.

"I'll leave you two to make the decision on your own but one last piece of advice. You will always have each other as best friends so would you want to ruin your chances at happiness now with those you love if this anti-love spell backfires?"

"Xander, I know it's wrong but I can't hurt Oz like that."

"And while Cordy can be a bitch, I can't do that to her."

"Oh, isn't this sentimental?"

We turned to see a platinum haired man standing in the doorway. Willow and Xander must have recognized him because he stood in front of her, keeping her out of his way.

"Geez, Xand. Thanks for leaving me unprotected," I muttered.

"Maybe he thinks you're disposable."

"The hair, the scar, the accent and of course, the act of superiority. You must be Spike. Oh, I know. I had named a cat after you but I called him Little Willy. So Big Willy, what brings you here? If you're looking for either Slayer, too bad. They're not here. Just me, my friends, and my sharp pointy stick. Care to take it for a spin?" I asked as I pulled it out from my bag.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?"

"I'm Dee. The one who tells her friends to RUN!"

I threw the stake at Big Willy while Willow and Xander made the dash to the other door. The stake didn't touch the blond vampire but the other objects that I threw at him made contact. A pencil imbedded in his arm, my knife caught his left leg and a textbook smacked into his head. Xander and Willow made it out but there was no way I could make it out before he got me. I grabbed Willow's spell book and her ingredients and shoved them into my bag before he tackled me to the floor.

"Now who the bloody hell are you?"

"Someone who knows more about you than any Slayer or her friends. Written any poetry lately? Or maybe it's because your muse is long dead?"

He transformed into his vampire face and snarled. I twirled the rings I was wearing so the crosses were facing inward to my palm and I waited.

"My mother was a Watcher so I've read the journals and diaries of other Watchers. Shay-Won had been an excellent fighter but I guess she didn't have what it takes to outdo you. And Nikki was a tough ass woman. Her life wasn't easy especially being called when pregnant.

"You didn't know that did you? Nikki's son was only 2 when you killed her. When her Watcher approached her, she had just found out and the father had left her. She wasn't one to plead but she pleaded and begged for the Watcher's Council to unpick her. You know what the bloody Council said? They told her to get rid of it."

"Why am I listening to this when I could be feasting?" he snarled.

"Because before you could move an inch towards my throat, I would have done this."

I slapped my hands to his cheeks and held them there. The crosses began burning his flesh and his hands left my throat. I curled my legs up and pushed him away from me. I did a jack-knife spring to my feet and tried to run out the door. Big Willy got there first.

"You may not be the witch I came for but you'll do nicely, as either a witch or as a snack."

I tried dodging him but he pushed me into the wall and knocked my head against it. He smiled as he de-vamped, watching me crumple to the floor.

When I came to, I was lying on a bed with Big Willy standing at the foot. He was just staring at me.

"Didn't know vamps like to shag before feasting?"

"Like a human would let us. You kept me from the witch-to-be and I need a spell done. You will do it or you die."

"You think that scares me? I've been slaying and fighting since I was 11 and have been bitten once before, before I killed him. Now tell me what kind of spell and I might do it without the threat."

"Dru left me. I need to get her back," he replied.

I sat up and moved to sit on the edge. I grabbed the witchcraft book and opened it. Big Willy sat down beside me.

"Why would she leave?"

"Said I changed."

"Then think about it first. What happened before she kicked you to the curb? Of what I know of your history, your sire and you were inseparable."

"The Slayer. She got in the way."

"I'm assuming you tried killing her but couldn't."

"Before I worked with her to get Dru away from Angelus."

"Ah, I see," I said, closing the book.

"Ah, you see? What the bloody hell do you see?" he seethed.

"You lost your pair."

"Pair of what?" he growled.

I stood and dropped the book to the bed. I held up my hands to show I was weapon free and paced.

"Don't interrupt me and if by the end you still don't get it, I'll do the spell.

"Drusilla turned you to a vampire and you tortured and killed for over a century. You were her everything as she to you. Numerous men, women, and children fell to your hands. Two Slayers died but yet Buff wouldn't. A natural enemy of vampire and demon kind and you forge an agreement with her. You made a truce just because of your jealousy.

"A woman who clearly loves you but yet has a connection to her own sire and you turn tail to the Slayer. In her eyes, you lost your set of balls. You were never at risk of losing her. Her dead heart was always yours. Angelus may have turned her into a vampire but she turned you. You were always closer to her heart than he.

"Big Willy, wait that's just a mouth full. William, you need to be that evil git of a vampire you were for over a century. Go to her and woo her back. Bring virgins to sacrifice at her feet; a couple on a date; an orphaned child or two. If that doesn't work, jewelry usually does it."

"You're the Slayer's mate and you're telling me to kill!"

"You'll do it anyway to feed so use it to your advantage. Besides, I'm not that great at that kind of magick and love spells always end up backfiring."

"Maybe you're right. I'll try to woo Dru back. Then if that doesn't work, I can always come back and kill you," he said, standing.

"You can try but I will put up a good fight."

William let me go and I made the trek back from the factory to Rupert's place since it was closer. No one was there so I called the library and got Cordelia.

"Hey, snob."

"Hey, fashion reject. Xander and Willow said Spike attacked you three."

"All is good. Buffy there?" I asked.

"Are you OK?" she asked when she got on the phone.

"Yeah. He threatened, I called him names, he threatened some more, and I told him to grow a pair. It's all good. No bodily harm done. I'm going to change and head to the Bronze so if any of you want to join, swing by. I know the quartet have their double date to do but you never know."

"I'm heading over to the mansion to see Angel before patrolling. Mom's worried about all the late nights lately so I have to be home early enough to calm her."

"Whatever, Buffy. Any word from Faith?"

"No. You know how she is, disappearing for a bit before turning back up. We still on for the training tomorrow?"

"Yeah. The library at noon. I'll stop and grab your coffee on the way."

I changed into a short red and black plaid skirt, a white T-shirt which read **Vampires need to eat too** and a comfy pair of boots. I tucked my ID and some cash into a little pocket in one of the boots before heading out.


	4. A Different Type of Evil

**Note: I do not own Buffy or anything from it...I'm only borrowing it from Joss Whedon and company...Hope you like it and there will be a sequel of sorts after this is all posted...Enjoy...

* * *

**

The Bronze was packed but I pushed my way through to the dance floor. The band playing was decent but not like the Dingoes and clearly not as hard as I normally liked but it allowed me the chance to dance. After a couple of hours of rocking out, I headed to the bar for a drink.

"You're pretty good up there. Maybe you'll do Marti and I the honor of dancing with us," a young, cute but not handsome, man asked.

I sipped my water and shook my head. I wasn't in the mood for partner dancing. He didn't give me a chance to speak before grabbing my arm. He pulled me closer to him.

"Bitch. We want a dance with you and you will do it."

I smiled and put down my water on the nearest table. I tried to detangle his fingers from my arm while his friend Marti watched. His grip only got tighter. I titled my head and flashed out my hand, squeezing hard.

"Either let go of me or your little boys will be crushed."

When he let go, I hesitantly let go and walked away. I wasn't in the mood to dance anymore. I left the club and headed back home. I kept to the lit streets and focused on my surroundings for vampires. I should have watched out for pissed off males.

My body was screaming out in pain when I awoke. I was in someone's arms being lowered onto my bed so I instinctively shoved out my hand to get away from him.

"It's alright. I was heading back to the mansion after patrolling with Buffy when I found you. She has told me about you so I brought you home. I'm Angel."

The tall dark brooding vampire stood above me, concern shining in his eyes. Ignoring the pain, I got out of bed to stand opposite of him. I quickly took stalk of my injuries: numerous cuts, a swollen cheek, bruised or maybe fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and throbbing pain.

"Rupert didn't see me, did he?" I asked.

"No. Your window was open and he's asleep upstairs. Is the first aid kit still in the bathroom?"

"It is but I have this. Thank you for getting me home but I can clean myself up."

"There's a nasty cut on your back that you won't be able to reach."

"No thank you. I only ask that you do not tell Buffy or the others. They don't need to know I was jumped and couldn't fight off some thugs."

He was going to say something but I held up my hand. I shook my head and the souled vampire hung his head. Angel left my room through the window, which I closed and locked right after. I stared at myself in the mirror and shuddered. This wasn't going to slow me down.

I showered away the blood and dirt before pouring antiseptic down my back into the cut. I hissed at the burning before focusing on my shoulder. Using the door jam, I forced my shoulder back into the socket and loosely bound the arm to my chest. I tried to sleep but it alluded me until I reached for the sleeping pills that the doctors gave me after my mother's death.

Every morning I muttered a short Latin phrase to glamour over the bruises and the cuts. Every morning I put on my normal face when I wanted to cringe at every touch. And every day my friends were oblivious as to what happened. I was there physically but emotionally I was a wreck. I gave my normal sarcastic barbs, especially when Xander and Cordelia broke up, but there was no feeling behind them.

While my attack remained a secret, my emotional state hit the peak when the Council sent a new Watcher for Faith. While I didn't get any weird vibe off of this Wesley Wyndham-Price, I still didn't trust any Watcher other than Rupert. I had given the man wide berth until he let it slip that he is to report back to the Council about my father. I threw the stake I had in my hand precisely at his forehead before walking out. I needed to get out of there before I did anything more rash. I didn't step foot back into the library again that year.

I felt like an outsider with my friends but since I wasn't going into the library and we couldn't discuss vampires and demons in the student lounge, the five of us didn't hang out extensively. Rupert tried to include me as much as possible whenever he got home but it wasn't the same as being there and helping my friends research.

I still patrolled, more and harder than before. Except that it wasn't just vampires I was searching for. I made nightly rounds near the Bronze and the seedier bar Willy's for drunk men who needed to be dealt with. It was on one of these patrols when I heard people mentioning a burning at city hall.

With Mrs. Summers going all gung ho on ridding the city of the so called bad influences, I thought going would be a smart idea. I drew up the hood on my hoodie and stood near the back. What shocked me were the three poles and the three girls tied to them. I could understand Amy Madison and Willow being up there but Buffy? With Mrs. Summers knowing who Buffy was, you would think she would be thanking her for dusting so many vampires.

The kindling at their feet must have been the books that Rupert said were taken from the library. He had mentioned that they took his entire collection that he kept there. I was becoming angry because some of those were my mother's.

"These witches will be taught a lesson. Their kind murdered two little kids and their deeds won't go unpunished," Mrs. Summers said.

A lit torch was handed to Buffy's mother and she reached down to light the books. I stepped through the crowd to stand near the edge of the room. Willow was crying while Buffy was pleading with her mother and pulling at the ropes. Amy just smiled.

"You want a witch. I'll show you a witch."

She chanted a spell and transformed into a rat. I focused on the books and chanted a protection spell. It wouldn't last long but long enough. Mrs. Summers was surprised that no book would light and even had another woman try. Buffy struggled harder against the binds.

"You said the witches would die. You promised to punish them for our deaths."

The entire room could see the two little kids standing in front of Mrs. Summers. They weren't translucent like ghosts but had pale skin and dark circles under their eyes. If you looked close enough, you could still see the symbol on their hands. I quickly said another spell and the ropes split free. Buffy helped Willow down from the post as the crowd backed up.

"Excuse me, dead kids. You say witches killed you?" I asked, stepping closer and lowering my hood so people could see me.

The little boy turned to face me and I saw a flicker of something across his skin. It was a flicker that shouldn't be there if he was a real spirit/ghost/poltergeist. It was like a glamour or a transforming spell.

"They sacrificed us for their dark magick. They wrote this symbol on our hands and killed us. You promised us that they would be punished."

"I think death might have already punished those who did kill you. You should have done your homework. That symbol isn't dark and I know dark magick."

"You're a demon taking the form of two children killed centuries ago. We figured this all out already. Just show yourself and let me slay you," Buffy quipped.

Giles and Cordelia rushed in through a side door and she threw something at the children. They merged together and turned into a huge nasty white demon thing.

"Turn them back. I think I preferred the two little kids," Cordelia cried.

I herded the crowd back and secured them there with a minor spell. I focused on Buffy fighting the demon. Willow ran into Oz's arms when he and Xander crashed into the room. The blond was doing a great job but it didn't seem like enough. She needed help. I walked to the wall and smashed in the glass with my elbow to get at the fire ax. I whistled and tossed the ax at Buffy when she glanced over. Another quick spell had the demon slipping on the floor, giving my friend the chance to decapitate it.

I cocked my head, released the spell on the crowd, and left the conference room. I wasn't needed any longer so I headed back to my patrol for scumbags.


	5. Prom

**Note: I do not own Buffy or anything from it...I'm only borrowing it from Joss Whedon and company...Hope you like it and there will be a sequel of sorts after this is all posted...Enjoy...**

* * *

Soon the entire school was looking forward to the Prom and then graduation the next day. I overhead Cordelia telling her friends that she was going with the hot Library Assistant (the houtie toutie git Wesley). I shook my head and met up with my friends in the student lounge.

"So, Xander, who is the lucky lady?" Buffy asked.

"Why limit myself to only one?" he said.

"Because you can't afford two hookers?" I joked.

"Ha, ha, Miss Artsy Boys Falling All Over Themselves To Ask You To Prom."

"Too long unless it's Miss A.B.F.A.O.T.T.A.Y.T.P," Oz suggested.

"I'll stick with Dee. I wasn't planning on going but Rupert has nearly demanded I go, saying it's a young woman's rite to spend too much money on a dress, hair, and shoes. Rather than listening him rant, I levitated a book into the back of his head to knock some sense into him. Hell, I didn't even go to the celebration at my old school before going back to Boston to see Mum."

"I've been meaning to ask if you could help me since Amy's all rat-y," Willow asked.

"We'll see. The Ascension is the day after tomorrow. Either way I have to be at the school gym tomorrow night or I won't hear the end of it from Rupert."

"I'll let the hooker joke slide if you go with me," Xander offered.

"Geez, how gentleman-y for you to ask. Yeah sure but it doesn't mean I'm going to shag you. Gotta find a dress so bye."

I already had the perfect dress but I needed to get away. Crowds still made me jumpy. I headed home to relax before patrolling. I cranked my speakers until a level just below the neighbors calling the police and laid on my bed. Buffy had a lot to deal with lately: the Mayor's Ascension, Faith going all bad, and the fact Angel was going to leave after said Ascension. Willow and Xander were both helping as much as they could so I couldn't worry them about my little problem.

I heard Rupert coming home through a break in the music. His routine would be to make a cup of tea and read for an hour before making dinner. Aside from the fact he was my father, he was too worried about this Ascension to see how I was doing.

"I just wish the fuckers' cocks would fall off," I whispered.

A low rumble filled my room and a young woman appeared at the end of my bed. Her grin was wide and promised chaos. She tossed her hair behind her ears and sat down.

"So you wished for what to happen?"

"I wish for the men who attacked me to be punished. I want them irrevocably disfigured. I would do it myself but I can't find them."

"I can do that. Anything else?" she nodded at me.

"No. Not unless you happen to know what goes on during an Ascension. Our Mayor is going all demony and we have no idea how to stop it. Just make them eunuchs, urinating through a small hole."

"And so they shall. As for the Ascension, look into a demon called Olvikan. Consider that a bonus. Remember to call on Anyanka if you need more vengeance done in the future."

She disappeared and I felt better. I changed into pants and a hoodie before crawling out of my window. I didn't want to worry Rupert about patrolling, since the amount of vamps have nearly tripled in the last week, so what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

I held the stake in my left and my knife in my right. I kicked out my leg and caught the vampire in the stomach. He didn't stay down long enough for me to kill him and pushed me away into a nearby headstone.

"You so bloody didn't do that," I growled.

I pushed against the headstone to get momentum and dived on the vampire. I slashed with the knife, slicing his cheek. I got in a few punches before rolling off and twirling the stake in my hand. I thrusted out and the wooden stick impacted but in his shoulder.

"You missed," he laughed.

"No I didn't," I replied as my knife sung through the air and cut clean through his neck. I hobbled over to the nearest bench and sank down onto it. I could feel the blood dripping down my back from hitting the headstone.

"Deedra?" a voice called.

My head whipped up and saw Oz standing in front of me. I lowered the knife and slipped it back into my boot.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Fixing up the crypt. Moon's up the night after graduation."

He sat down beside me, the street light catching the red tint of his hair. Not trying to make it noticeable, I moved slightly away. Oz didn't move his head but I saw his nostrils flare.

"You're injured."

"I'm fine. Small cut."

"No. Wait."

He smelled the air again before grabbing my hand.

"There's more."

"Don't. Don't say it. I'm fine, Oz. Leave it be. We have much bigger things to worry about. After then maybe."

I tore out of his grip and ran out of the cemetery. My lungs burned for air by the time I made it back home. The lights were out so Rupert was in bed as I climbed back into my room. I turned down the music and took off the hoodie. The gash was only about three inches long but deep. I disinfected it and bandaged it. It would heal in time as did most wounds.

I stayed in my room the morning of Prom. My dress hung from my closet waiting to be pulled on. I had bought it from Black Rose in London just before my 6th year in hope that I'd find a reason to wear it while at school but my last two years there didn't leave me with many happy memories.

It was a short black halter dress. What made it unique was that it was made from a soft plastic and had two sections cut out, one rounded triangle on my chest and the other was a sweeping section starting under my right breast across my lower stomach to my left hip bone. The sections were mesh covered so my skin wasn't completely bare. I paired it up with black stiletto heels.

An hour before meeting my friends, I began getting ready. My shower was quick and I pulled my hair up into a messy bun that I secured with two chopstick looking sticks. I took my time applying my makeup, making sure it was perfect. I rubbed lotion onto my entire body and stood in front of the mirror.

"Let's hope everything goes well tomorrow."

When my body wasn't tacky from the lotion, I pulled on my dress and did up the two buttons at my neck. A quick check showed that my bra didn't show through the cutout. I stepped into my stilettos and knew I was ready. I applied some blood red lipstick and stepped out of the apartment to the waiting taxi.

People stared but I didn't care. I pulled open the gym doors and stepped into the Prom. Ignoring the people closest to the doors, I scanned the gym for my friends. I saw Rupert and the other ex-Watcher near the snack table, Cordelia was in her group of friends, and Willow was dancing with Oz. I quickly spotted Xander sitting at a table by himself. I stalked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Would my date like this dance?" I asked.

His head swiveled up to look at me. Instead he saw the dress and the parts missing.

"Wow, Dee. Not quite the typical Prom dress."

"I'm not your typical girl, Xander. Where's Buffy?"

"She's doing one last Slayer thing first. You'd know that if you stuck around long enough."

"I've got my reasons and I have news for her when she arrives. Now would you care to dance or should I let Adam from Art Club have his way?"

Xander grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. Willow and Oz caught sight of us and stopped to check out my dress. Her dress suited her perfectly and Oz looked the perfect gentleman in his tux.

"All three of you look great."

Xander and I barely got through the song before we were interrupted. I pulled away from my friend's arms to stare down at Snyder.

"_Mein früher_, how great of you to come to your subservient underlings' celebration," I said, saluting.

"Ms. Winston, follow me to my office so we can discuss appropriate attire."

"Nein! You have no say since it's not school hours and since when do you think I'll follow you anywhere?"

"Ms. Winston, this is a Sunnydale Prom not a mosh pit. If you do not change into something more normal, then you will be escorted off of school property."

"I'd like to see you try, little man. Have I ever once come to school trying to fit in with everyone else? Wearing jeans, cardigans, and fuzzy sweaters? You may think that's normal but I think it's abnormal. Either I continue on with my Prom in what I want to wear or I won't wear anything at all."

While the music still played, most of the students had stopped dancing to watch Snyder and I. I stared down the man and placed my hands on my hips. Rupert had inched closer to possibly enter the conversation but a quick look from me stopped him.

"I will have you removed for trespassing. As of now, you're expelled."

I snickered then completely let go. I clutched my stomach because I was laughing so hard. Everyone was shocked to see my reaction and waited until I calmed.

"Deedra, please," Rupert interrupted.

"No, Rupert. This is between Principal Snyder and myself. You think you can expel me?"

"Like you said, I'm principal and I can."

"Bullshit."

A gasp rose from the crowd. No one dared to swear at the principal.

"Watch it, young lady. If you do not leave school property in 5 minutes, I will have you arrested."

"If you're such the great principal that you think you are, you would know I've taken my tests early and already graduated as a student of Sunnydale High. You can't expel a former student. As such I'm here as a date of one Xander Harris. You can't control whom students bring as dates, much less what they wear. So scurry off and watch us young people have a wonderful night."

Snyder didn't move so I shoo'd him away with my hands before turning back to Xander. Over his shoulder, I saw Buffy enter the gym.

"Hey, Buffy. Over here," I called, waving her over.

The others filled the Slayer in on my confrontation with Snyder before she was pulled away. Angel hadn't planned on coming but decided she needed a night where she could be a normal, regular girl who didn't have to fight vampires or demons. While they did look spectacular together, their relationship had been doomed since Darla bit his neck.

I shared a dance with everyone, Willow and Buffy included although it wasn't a slow song. Angel seemed stiff in my arms but I poked him in the ribs and told him to loosen up. Oz was sweet and kept his hands on my hips trying not to touch my skin through the mesh parts. I allowed Xander to cup my arse once or twice but I knew he was doing it jokingly. He still hadn't gotten over Cordelia dumping him.

"Reject One and Reject Two," she said as she stopped in front of us.

"Am I One or Two? I really don't like being in second place. At least you're still the number one bitch," I replied.

"Dee, quit it," Xander said. "You look good in that dress."

"I look good in everything but thank you. I actually mean it. Thank you."

"Weird. Whatever. So if we don't die tomorrow, any plans?"

"Getting away from you would be the start. Might go to Europe, see friends and visit their villas. You know, what rich people do," she sneered.

"You two ex-love birds chat while I go speak up Wesley. I may hate what he did as a profession but he's watching my father's back tomorrow so I better warn the shit out of him if he lets my father get hurt."

I headed over to the young Brit and he visibly gulped. I chuckled and picked up a dessert square from the table beside him.

"Keep quiet and let me talk. You get points for ditching the Council after what they did to Buffy and Rupert but it doesn't make up for being a pompous arse. Loosen up, relax, and remove the stick from between your lower cheeks. You are to watch my father's back tomorrow as he will you but I ask you to keep him safe. I just found him and I can't lose him. Please, Wesley. I'm going against the sarcastic remarks I want to make to ask you for this."

"I will keep him in my sights, Deedra. Most of us will come out injured in one way or another but I will try to keep him from being killed."

"That's all I ask. Besides, if I find out you did nothing and he died, they won't be able to find a shred of your body once I'm through with you. Have a good night."

Halfway through the dance, they switched to the pageantry part. I stood with my friends and half clapped when they awarded one category after another. Most of them I didn't even vote for except for one and it wasn't an actual category.

A short guy, Jonathan, went on stage to award the next person.

"Um, this award hasn't been given before but many of the students thought it was needed. Our graduating class has the lowest death toll or missing students in the record of Sunnydale High."

The crowd of students cheered.

"I know most of us have been in need of help because of the things we've encountered."

"Vampires."

"Zombies."

"Hyena people."

"SNYDER!" I yelled.

"We have survived because of the actions of one girl. Since she came to Sunnydale High, she's saved our butts many times and does so without a thank you. Now we'd like to give her a big thank you. Where is she? Buffy? Buffy Summers?"

The crowd turned to see the petite blond at the punch bowl. She turned and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. The sea of people parted while she made her way to the stage.

"To Buffy Summers, the Class Protector."

The crowd cheered and clapped for her. She sheepishly smiled as she twirled the sparkly umbrella. She joined the group and we headed to a table to sit. It wasn't the perfect time to bring it up but when was? I called Rupert and Wesley over and looked at everyone.

"I called in a favor of sorts and found out about the Ascension. It's a demon called Olvikan. Don't know exactly what it looks like but I'm sure Rupert has a book somewhere that will have a picture. We're going to have a hell of a time fighting tomorrow with just us so I think we need to include a couple hundred more people," I said, looking around the gym.

"Where are we going to find a couple hundred…oh, the students," Xander said.

"They know Sunnydale isn't quite like other towns and I think they'd like to keep themselves from being food."

"What kind of favor are we talking about, Deedra?" Rupert asked.

"Well, it wasn't really a favor as much of me randomly talking to a demon and she knew about the Ascension."

"Demon? Do you know…of course you know what they can do. Why would you be talking to a demon?"

"First of all, she is a good type of demon and I'll leave it at that. Let's focus on this Olvikan demon. Why don't you and Wesley go research? Us young kids are finishing off our Prom with a stroll through town before heading to bed. That is unless you want us to go to a rave I heard about, get sloshed, and be hungover tomorrow?"

"Fine. Go. I will call if we find anything. I trust you have your mobile."

"Of course, Rupert. Now, Xander, would you care to guess where I have my mobile hidden and notice that I am not carrying a purse?" I quipped

Willow, Oz, Buffy, Xander, Cordelia (yes even her), and I left the gym and walked to Main Street and lazily walked.

"So I'm thinking after we kick the Mayor's demony ass, we head to the Bronze. Maybe they'll throw a 'Sunnydale Still Standing' party," Buffy suggested.

"The Dingoes will play," Oz offered.

"I'll just want a nice warm bath and maybe some homemade cookies," Willow said.

As I listened to my friends listing what they wanted to do after surviving the Ascension, my mind was elsewhere. Something was nagging me so my eyes kept darting around the street. Finally in the doorway a few feet away, I caught sight of Angel. I knew he was keeping an eye on Buffy but I could sense that he wanted one last night with her. I made a little motion for him to approach and he did.

"Dead Boy."

"Harris," the vampire growled.

"Oh, come off it. You call yourselves men but yet resort to childish insults and growling. Suck it up because either of you might not be here after tomorrow," I retorted.

Something stepped into the path of a streetlight lamp but it wasn't on the ground. The shadow was just small enough that I noticed it but it was probably from my paranoia.

"Move. There's something…"

_Whoosh!_

An arrow narrowly missed my shoulder and struck Angel in his. The man crumpled and Buffy ran to his side. While everyone, except Xander, fawned over the vampire, I looked at the tops of the buildings to catch who shot the arrow. I got a glimpse of Faith turning and running away on a roof.

"We have to get him to Giles."

Since Xander and I were the tallest, we supported Angel as we made our way back to the school. Both Englishmen were shocked to see us back so soon but Rupert helped Angel into a seat and took an interest in the arrow. While they figured out why Faith shot Angel, I picked up a book to flip through.


	6. A Branding Favor

**Note: I do not own Buffy or anything from it...I'm only borrowing it from Joss Whedon and company...Hope you like it and there will be a sequel of sorts after this is all posted...Enjoy...**

* * *

A couple of hours later, Oz spoke up. Buffy had taken Angel back to the mansion to rest, taking Willow and Cordelia to help her watch over the poisoned vampire. The rest of us had stayed in the library to research. Wesley was tucked away in the office talking to someone on the phone concerning the arrow.

"Found it, I think."

The group circled behind his chair as he showed us the picture. Except it wasn't just a picture. It was a panoramic shot that stretched over pages.

"Bloody hell," I swore. "A snake. The Mayor is turning in a snake."

"A snake that is at least 40 feet long and a couple feet wide," Rupert reported.

"Stakes aren't going to work. Neither are swords, knives, or axes. Even if I could get my hands on another rocket launcher, that won't do any damage to a snake that big. Giles, man, how are we going to defeat that?"

Rupert exchanges glances with Wesley, who just left the office, and removed his glasses. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the lenses.

"I do not know, Xander. I do not know."

"Um, I made a call to the Watcher's Council concerning the arrow that struck Angelus. They will not help except to say that there is only one cure for the vampire poison. They would not say what it was exactly," Wesley said.

"Fuck!" I cried.

"Deedra," Rupert said

"No. Enough. I'm going to try something but I'm not sure if it'll actually work. If it doesn't, grab a book and start looking."

I stepped a few feet back from the table, towards the doors of the library and held my hands out in front of me. I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath. I summoned all the books concerning ways to kill vampires. A huge stack of books piled onto the floor in front of me. I drew another deep breath and from that stack summoned books mentioning poison. Only one little deep red book floated in the air. I snatched it and flopped into a chair.

"Are you well?" Rupert asked.

"Just took a lot of energy to do that. I'll be fine."

Rupert quickly scanned the book until he found the passage. The look on his face meant that it wasn't something we wanted to know.

"What is it, Giles?" Xander asked.

"The poison can only be cured by the blood of a Slayer."

I paced the library, the music from the gym drumming in my ears. The rest of our graduating class was dancing away, not knowing what was going to happen in less than 24 hours.

"Oz, take some weapons and head to the mansion. Tell Buffy about the cure. I'm sure she'll go after Faith. Make sure Angel is comfortable and then go home. You all should spend time with your loved ones. Try to rest. In the morning, meet here at 8am. We will need weapons so whatever you have at home, bring them.

"Xander, before you leave, head to the gym and spread the word to the other students. We will need their help."

"Dee, what are you doing?"

"Planning."

I left the library, pulling out my mobile, and hitting a number. I spoke quickly and headed to my destination. I was finally in a place where my dress was the norm and the music thumped and lights flashed. I yelled at one guy and was directed to a corner. The man I was to see was lounging on a couch with a pale, dark haired barely dressed woman by his side. I stepped in between his legs and sat on the low table in front of him.

"Question for you. What can kill a 40 foot snake?"

"Python?"

"Nah, bigger. Demon."

His white teeth caught the light as he smiled. He tapped the woman on her shoulder and she left us alone. His hands brushed across my knees as he leaned closer.

"A demon you say?"

"Yes, a bloody big demon. It's the Mayor actually."

"No shit. Fire would do but you'd need a lot of it and I'm sure the Mayor will scurry away before you could light it on fire."

"Trap it?"

"No way. You need something to trigger the fire. You need an explosion."

"It's a pretty big snake so it'll need to be a pretty big explosion. Do you have anything that can do that?" I asked.

"For a price," he replied.

As he told me the price, I vowed never to trust someone who worked for Wolfram and Hart again even if he was tall, dark, and oh so handsome (meaning totally shaggable). I gave him the place and time before leaving the rave. I made my way home and crawled through the window.

"There is a door you could use."

The light switched on and like in the movies, Rupert was sitting on my bed waiting for me. My eyes quickly scanning the room to make sure some of my things were still hidden.

"Where would the fun be in that?" I asked.

"Where did you go? You said to go home and spend time with loved ones. I would have liked to spend time with you before the Ascension."

"I made arrangements. I know you're not on the straight and narrow, Ripper, but I have contacts that you don't."

"Then tell me what you did."

"And then spend the next few hours listening to you lecture me? Mum taught me to use the contacts that I gain even if they're not 100% safe. Just know the Mayor will be gone. I'll explain more in the morning. I'd just like to try to sleep."

"Fine. When we come out of this, you and I will be having a long discussion about everything."

"Sure, after we survive."

Rupert left and I changed into pajamas. Rather than sleep, I finished off a few things I had going and spent the rest of the time on my laptop. Surfing the Web was a great way to waste time when you couldn't sleep.

At 6am, I got up and showered. I pulled my hair into two pigtails and outlined my eyes in kohl. I pulled on tight black jeans, a thin black long sleeved top, a red tank top declaring the world's going to end, and my comfiest pair of boots. I snapped a choker around my neck and looked in the mirror.

"Bad ass."

I made sure everything was ready before going to find Rupert. He was sitting at the desk drinking a cup of tea. His trunk of weapons was open so I picked up a heavy broad sword.

"Ready?"

"Breakfast?" he asked.

"Can't eat. I'm running on adrenaline right now. Let's head to the library and see if my contact got me what I wanted."

Rupert and I packed up the weapons and drove to the school. It was just before the allotted time but I could see everyone, except Buffy, standing outside the entrance to the school.

"Dee, what do you have set up?" Willow asked.

"After I talked to my contact, something clicked. You know that professor from the university that was killed a couple of days ago? I believe Faith did him in. I spent last night researching his latest study project and it uncovered a massive carcass near an erupted volcano."

"What does a volcano and a dead animal have to do with the Ascension?"

"The carcass was a 60 foot snake. So if it was the body of a previous Ascended person, my plan should work."

"That being?" Oz asked.

"We're going to blow up the school with the Mayor in it."

After the shock wore off, we began boxing up Rupert's books. The boring school textbooks were going to be used as kindling.

"Where is….ah, speak of the devil."

"You know, I had to pull in a lot of favors to get you this stuff."

"Bullshit, Evan. You only had to hit speed dial on your mobile."

Outside of the rave, Evan looked even more delectable. His black and purple hair was messy, almost like he climbed from bed and ran his fingers through it; he was wearing dark jeans, an open hoodie over a skin tight black shirt, and fingerless gloves. Peaking out from under a pushed up sleeve was the beginning of a tattoo. He stopped a foot in front of the table to look at the group, his fingers drummed against the tabletop.

"Not the friends I'd picture you with, Dee. A werewolf, a new witch, a couple of old men, and a boy with imprints of others in his mind."

"Leave it, Evan. Did you bring what I need?"

"Oh, yes I did and more. A short balding man is in the courtyard so it's coming in through the back. After the kaboom, there should be nothing left of the Mayor or the school."

The rest of the group packed up the books while Evan's men brought in barrels and bags of things. Rupert kept an eye on me as I talked with Evan, his eyes showing he didn't trust my contact.

"Do they know yet?" he asked.

"Oz does but he won't tell. Werewolf senses. So when?"

"What ever do you mean?" he asked.

"Your price. When?"

"Not now. Soon maybe. I'm not told until they tell me. You will get a call."

"Bloody hell, Evan. Not even a fucking clue as to when? So either I sit and wait for your bloody call or put it behind me until that bloody call comes and I have to drop everything?"

"Yeah, sucks doesn't it? So is it a deal or do I get them to take it back out?" he asked.

"You know I need it but on one condition."

"Yeah, that's fine," he replied, holding out his hand.

I grabbed his hand and shook it but he pulled me in and kissed me hard on the lips. I pushed back from him and glared. Evan smirked while Rupert took a step forward. I raised my hand to slap him when I saw it.

"A brand? You fucking branded me?" I yelled as I pushed my sleeve up a tad.

"You agreed to the contract. This so called brand lets others know of your status and is the way you will be called."

"What's this about a brand?" Rupert asked, stepping up beside me.

"Nothing. We have bigger things to worry about. The ceremony starts in a couple of hours. Evan brought enough weapons for the students. They will need to be distributed."

Evan looked at us and after a second let out a barking laugh. I placed my hands on my hips and glared.

"What set you off now?"

"You and the old man. Sorry, _**your**_ old man. I so want to be here when you tell him."

"Evan, shut up before I shut you up," I threatened.

"Deedra, what is he talking about?" my father asked, pulling off his glasses to clean them.

The phone on the desk rang so I reached over to answer it.

"Library."

"It's me."

"Oh, so it's done. Everything good?"

"Not really. We're at the hospital. Can someone come get us?"

"Sure. She's out of the game?"

The group listened to my side of the conversation waiting for me to tell them what happened. I was nodding my head as I spoke but from the corner of my eye, I could see that Evan heard the other side. I hung up the phone and looked at Oz.

"Can I borrow the van? I need to get Buffy and Angel. It's all done."

"Faith?"

"Alive but not coming to graduation."

"I've got a truck out back. I can take you," Evan offered.

"No extra clause to throw in because of this?" I asked.

"No. Just a ride like I said."

"Fine. Willow, Oz, why don't you hand out the weapons? They were told that if they wanted to live, each student needed to visit the library before the ceremony. Xander, talk with the guys who came with Evan and get the stuff set up. Snob, Wesley, Rupert, I guess keep packing boxes unless you don't like the book and don't mind it exploding into little pieces."


	7. Ascension and Farewell

**Note: I do not own Buffy or anything from it...I'm only borrowing it from Joss Whedon and company...Hope you like it and there will be a sequel of sorts after this is all posted...Enjoy...**

* * *

Evan and I left the library and drove out to the hospital. From experience, I entered the emergency room doors and saw him standing down the hallway. I stopped beside him and looked in through the doorway.

"How is she?"

"I almost didn't stop. I didn't want to but Faith was gone. When I could I brought her straight here. They've transfused new blood into her to get her stabilized," Angel spoke.

"She's a Slayer and all that so she won't be out too long."

"Did you see her? All bruised, a couple broken ribs, and a huge knife wound to her lower abdomen. Whomever she got into a fight with knew what they were doing," a nurse told another one as they walked past.

"Excuse me. Would she be a tall brunette? A tattoo on her upper arm? My cousin went missing last night after going out with so called friends and we can't find her. I hope it's not her," I asked.

"Her name?" one of the nurses asked.

"Faith. Oh, God. It's her isn't it?"

"She's in the room next door. They brought her in a few hours ago. The doctors were able to stabilize her but she's in a coma and they don't think she'll come out of it."

The nurse directed me to the room next door and the Mayor was standing at the foot of her bed talking to the doctor. I could see the injuries and they were severe. It had to be from being a Slayer that allowed her to survive. I pushed open the door and stepped into the room. Evan and Angel stayed in the hallway.

"Mayor Wilkins."

The man looked away from the doctor and at me. Sensing something big was going to happen, the doctor stepped through another door and disappeared.

"I have nothing against Faith and while it sucks that she's in a coma, it's her own doing. Her entire life has been disastrous and rather than attempt to overcome it, she followed the path. You may have been the father figure she never had but what you're doing also played a role into fucking her up even more.

"She knew with using the poison against Angel, she'd piss Buffy off. She knew that she would come and fight for the man she loves. I believe a part of Faith wanted Buffy to kill her, to free her from the pain she's feeling."

"My Faith would never want that."

"It wouldn't be the first time she's attempted it. There's a lot you don't know about Faith but I can tell when someone's feeling the guilt of what they have done. I know my little speech isn't going to stop you from finishing what you've begun but know that Buffy will stop you. Know that Buffy took out your Slayer and is walking around rather than being trapped in a bed hooked up to machines. And know that you lived over a century only to be killed by a teenaged girl."

I looked at Faith once more before leaving. I headed next door to see Buffy getting out of the bed. I helped her stand and we left the hospital room. The doctor tried to persuade Buffy to stay but she signed herself out and the four of us climbed into Evan's truck to head back to the school.

"Don't tell the others what I had to do. I'll tell them after the Ascension. Oh, and Dee?" Buffy sighed.

"Yes?"

"Who's the hottie?"

On the trip back, I told Buffy what the group had come up with. She smiled, liking the plan. We stopped a block short of the school to let Angel out into the sewers and once in the parking lot, I faced Evan.

"Thanks for your help. When we get out of this, I'll call you."

"You think I'm going to miss a giant snake and a huge ass explosion? Come on. I'm a man. The fireworks are like foreplay to me."

At 2pm, the ceremony began. The students filed up the row dressed in their red cap and gowns. Parents sat near the back while several teachers sat on the raised platform. I took notice of where my friends were sitting, Oz and Willow running up the row because they were a bit late, straightening out their clothes.

I drowned out what Snyder was saying. I ran through the plan several times in my head and taking stock of where the weapons were in the mass of students. Several flamethrowers were hidden at the front of the group with two at the back in case we were attacked from behind. Each student held either a sword or ax and several stakes.

All thought stopped when Mayor Richard Wilkins took the podium. He brought out a bunch of index cards, presumably with his speech on it. I didn't listen to the words but his actions. He was standing very straight and stoic but his eyes kept glancing up into the sky. I looked up too and saw the beginnings of an eclipse. As soon as the moon covered the sun completely, the Ascension began.

The screams from the parents and teachers were the first sign as the Mayor began to transform. The students stood and flung off their gowns to reveal the weapons underneath. Xander took charge of the people with the flamethrowers and directed the flames at the growing snake. I pushed my way to the back to see the vampires climbing up the steps.

"Arrows, ready."

Like in Roman times, a line of students with a bow took aim and fired. After their shot, they bent down to a knee while the next line of students took their aim. Most arrows missed their targets' hearts but still hit somewhere. Angel, who came out as soon as the sun disappeared, ran into the crowd of vampires. Rupert and Wesley soon joined him.

I grabbed my sword and joined the fray. Sword work wasn't my best style but you didn't have to get close to kill a vamp. When the sword didn't work, my stake usually did the trick. I had a third trick up my sleeve but I didn't want to pull that out unless it was desperately needed.

Between the students, the weapons, and those with actual fighting experience, the total number of vampires drastically decreased. The front of the group was able to keep the Mayor at bay for now but his tail was flying through the air trying to get close to swipe at the crowd.

"Buffy! Do it now!" I yelled before a vampire collided with me.

I landed hard on my shoulder but used the momentum to roll the vampire so I was on top. I brought down the stake and he was dust. Evan hurried over and helped me up. His eyes were questioning if I was alright. I briefly nodded as I pocketed the stake and took the knife from my other hand. I kept that arm close to me as I reentered the small group of vampires.

The main blast was huge and loud. The next couple explosions were smaller but were to make sure the Mayor was completely destroyed. The shockwave had everyone on the ground, a couple feet from where they originally stood. One by one we stood. I could see Xander, Oz, and Willow in the crowd. I moved around to find Rupert but he wasn't there. Evan came up beside me.

"He set it off. Just before the ceremony, he talked Buffy into letting him do it. Something about him giving his resignation," he relayed.

"Oh. Good."

The Scooby gang had arranged a spot to meet once it was all done. Slowly each member of the team made their way there. Except for me.

"Where's Dee? I saw her after the battle. She looked a bit beaten up but OK," Willow said.

I watched from my spot hidden behind a nearby tree. Buffy looked to Rupert and shrugged. Xander held Cordelia's hand and squeezed it. Wesley was in the background being wheeled into an ambulance to be treated. Oz looked around trying to sense me.

"Um, Buffy?"

Jonathan stood in front of them with an envelope in his hands.

"Deedra asked me to give this to you."

He handed the letter to the Slayer and headed towards the ambulances to get himself checked out. Buffy opened the envelope and began to read.

_ Congratulations on surviving. I knew we would. Good vs. Evil and all that. While I'm sure there have been some losses, remember we did all we could and those who died did so on their terms, fighting._

_ You are all probably wondering why I'm not sitting beside you on the bench enjoying Sunnydale High burn. While there is more to it, the reason is to sort through my life and deal with what has happened. I will only be gone for a few months, hopefully by Halloween I'll be back._

_ Buffy, you are amazing and the world is safer with you as a Slayer. Willow, keep trying at the spells and when I come back, I will wholeheartedly help you learn. Xander, enjoy your time on the open road and experience life as it was meant to be. Oz, be one with the wolf and keep rockin'. Cordelia, life would be better if you saw past yourself and see what you can do for others._

_ And, Rupert. Dad. Hate me all you want for leaving but I can't stay and deal with my problems here. I need time alone to do that. I promise I will be safe and I will keep in touch. My mobile won't work in England but I will send letters. When I get back, we can have that lecture you promised me earlier this morning and I'm sure many more._

_ I love you all and will miss you terribly. See you in October._

_ Farewell,_

_ Deedra Winston_

After Buffy finished reading the letter, I turned to Evan and nodded. He was taking me to the airport to catch my flight. My bags were already in the back of his truck. He pulled me close to him, his arm around my shoulders.

"They'll understand. Think of it like a vacation. You'll be coming back," he offered.

"No one should have to take a vacation from their friends. Friends would sit each other down and tell them what's going on. Not running away."

"Would you rather stay and listen to them rant about it?"

"No, although they'll rant when I do finally tell them."

"Tough shit."

Evan helped me into the truck, careful of my shoulder, and pulled out of the parking lot. I glanced back briefly and smiled. At least Snyder High was a piece of the past. _Mein früher_ wouldn't rule any longer since the school was burning and he acted as the only cocktail wiener in the Mayor's non-existing feast.

I could only look to the future now. I couldn't dwell on the past. My future may not be as I've pictured it but I have a family who meant the world to me and if anything came between us and our happiness, it would have to deal with me. And after me, a Slayer, a witch, a werewolf, an ex-Watcher, and a commando/hyena man. It made for an odd family but a terrific vampire slaying/demon killing gang called the Scoobies.

* * *

**Note2: I hope you all enjoyed the story and I will be working on the sequel...there is a tie in to a book/movie...if you can name it in a review or a message, I'll dedicate the first chapter of the sequel to you...**

**Note3: I was working on the sequel when I realized that I screwed up the timeline...the episode where Spike has Willow and Xander aired in November (leading us to believe it would happen around that same time in the show) but that doesn't fit within my story...so think the night Spike kidnapped Deedra, her going to the Bronze, and Angel finding her happened in mid to late April...thanks and sorry for the confusion if anyone was trying to timeline everything...  
**


End file.
